True Love
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Xinini and Penelope had been BF and GF ever since. But now Xinini's having second thoughts on her and starts being with Wile and she gets jealous and tries to bring him back while Wile's protecting him from her. How will Xinini's love/friendship turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**I figured since I did a romance story for RyuxTech that I'd do one for Xinini(Ryu's ancestor)xWile**

Xinini was heading home after his working out at the gym. He then got a text from his girlfriend Penelope.

'_Where are you?'_

"_Don't worry Penelope, I'm coming home.'_

'_Okay I was just a bit worried.' _Xinini then began to run home when he accidentally bumped into someone. He got up and saw it was his best friend Wile.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped Wile up. "Yea I'm fine." Wile said dusting himself. "Sorry I'm just in a bit of a hurry. My girlfriend is worried about me."

"Oh that's fine. Um actually I was actually looking for you cause I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what?" Xinini asked. "Maybe tomorrow if you don't have any plans, would you like to hang out with me at a bar? Since we haven't been hanging out much."

Xinini thought for a moment. He did have a point. Ever since Penelope became his girlfriend, he hasn't really had much time for Wile.

"Okay sure." He said as they brofisted and hugged. Xinini then ran on home

where Penelope was waiting for him and when he opened the door, Penelope pounced on him. "Bonjour monsieur Xinini. Ca va?" She asked as she got off of him.

"Well besides the fact that a cat pounced on me, yea I'm just fine." He said as he kissed her. He then went to his room and put down his gym stuff.

"So how was gym?" Penelope asked admiring his abs. "It was okay I guess." Xinini said, "And uh Penelope, do we have anything planned tomorrow?"

"Why do you want to plan something? We can go to a restaurant or something." She said. "Actually Penelope I was asking because

I wanted to go hang with Wile for our best friend time."

Penelope then frowned a bit. "Oh well okay then."

"Don't worry Penelope everything will be fine." He said as he kissed her and called Wile.

'Of course it would be him and that coyote.' Penelope said. 'Well then I'll just have to show him that he doesn't need that coyote and that he needs me more.'

**Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Xinini was making dinner, Penelope was in the room thinking about how she was going to make Xinini forget about the coyote and be with her.

She then smelled ramen and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Penelope." Xinini said as he put ramen and sushi on the table. "Bonjour Xinini. Nice dinner you have here."

"Yea. Cooking classes really pay off." They sat down and started eating. While eating at some points, Penelope looks at her food and starts playing with

it and form it into her and Xinini being together, but then Wile shows up and takes him away from her and that's when she ate him.

"You uh hungry there Penelope?" Xinini asked chuckling as Penelope came out of her trance.

"Oh oui oui Xinini. I am just fine." They finished their dinner and Xinini went to shower. While he was showering, Penelope

went to get his cell phone and call Wile. Wile answered.

_"Hello?" _

_ "Bonjour monsieur Wile." Penelope said. "Oh Penelope why are you on Xinini's phone?"_

_ "Because I just wanna warn you."_

_ "Warn me?" He said. "Yes you know full well that Xinini is my boyfriend and that we deserve to be together."_

_ "Yes I know."_

_ "So just listen here. If you stand in the way of our relationship, you'll regret it."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You guys can have your little hangouts but just know that he's mine. You got me coyote?" There was silence for a moment until Wile answered. "Understood." _

Penelope hung up as Xinini came out of the shower and got in his robe. "Penelope, what were you doing on my phone?" He asked.

"Oh uh I was just calling your uh friend and you know just telling him good luck with ze hangout."

"Oh well okay then."

"But just listen Xinini. I just want you to know that if Wile ever you know ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you can always come to me." She walked to

him and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest.

"But wait why do you say that?" Xinini asked. "You know cause I know you guys are the best of friends but I just have this feeling that he might think

maybe different of you. Not saying he would but you may never know."

Penelope then closed her eyes. Xinini looked a bit suspicious. 'Wile thinking different of me? I know him well and he would never do that.' He thought as he

carried her to bed and they went to sleep.

'I will make you mine Xinini.' Penelope thought. Over at Wile's place, he was looking at a picture of him and Xinini and he had a worried look on his face.

"That girl seems like trouble. She's been dating Xinini for so long that she's committing to him too much. Well just in case even if he doesn't leave her,

I'll look after Xinini just in case that pussycat gets any ideas."

* * *

The next day came and Xinini was getting ready to go with Wile.

"Penelope, I'm getting ready to go." He said. "Okay darling." She sighed then kissed. "Don't worry I won't be gone long."

'I hope not.' She thought as Xinini left. Xinini received a text from Wile.

_'I'm at the bar.'_

_ 'Okay I'll be there in a minute.' _Xinini started walking until he met up with his two other friends Pepe and Sylvester. "Hey guys."

"Bonjour mon ami." Pepe said. "Hey nice to see you again. So uh how are you and Penelope doing?"

"We're doing okay. She's been acting a bit strange lately but I'm sure she'll be okay later on."

"Why was she acting strange?" Pepe asked. "Well she says that my best friend Wile might "think differently of me." Xinini explained.

"Why would she say that? You know full well Wile would never do that." Pepe said.

"I think that girl's trying to separate you from him." Sylvester said crossing his arms. "But why would she do that? She and Wile are good friends."

"I don't know Xinini but I think Sylvester might be right. I think she's becoming obsessed with you. I think she might be going to a point where if you

break up with her, she might go crazy and try to bring you back."

Xinini thought for a moment. "But it's just what we think. You don't have to believe what we say. We'll see you later." Sylvester said as he and Pepe

left and Xinini continued walking until he got to the bar and saw Wile.

"Hey Xinini you okay?" Wile asked as Xinini took his seat next to him. "Yea Wile. It's just well I'm just a bit worried about my girlfriend.

She's been acting very strange lately. Like last night she was saying about you and I you know

would probably think different." Then my two friends were saying that she was just trying to separate me from you. At first I thought that wasn't true

but now I don't know whether to believe it or not."

"Well I honestly can't help you there but I can tell you this. Just choose who you think to believe. Penelope might separate you or maybe she isn't.

It's your choice. And I just want you to know this, if I was your…"boyfriend,"

I would probably say the same thing. I wouldn't force you or anything. And whatever you would choose, I'd support you with it." Wile said as he hugged Xinini.

**Who will Xinini choose to believe? Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging with Wile, Xinini walks to a hill and sits for while, while Xion theme from KHII played.

"Penelope couldn't be separating me from Wile could she?" Xinini asked himself. "I mean she seemed okay with me and him hanging out."

Xinini then thought back to what she said to him.

"_I know you guys are the best of friends but I just have this feeling that he might __think maybe different of you."_

"But why would he?" He then thought back to what Pepe, Sylvester, and Wile said.

"_I think that girl's trying to separate you from him."_

"_I think she's becoming obsessed with you. I think she might be going to a point _

_where if you break up with her, she might go crazy and try to bring you back."_

"_Whatever you would choose, I'd support you with it."_

Those voices kept echoing in his head. "What am I to do? Maybe I'll go talk to Penelope and try to sort this out."

Meanwhile when Wile was walking home, he heard a voice.

"So how was it?" It asked revealing to be Penelope.

"Penelope. None of your business pussycat."

"Oh I believe it is since Xinini is my boyfriend." She walked up to where she was face to face with him. "So once again how was it?"

"Shut up." Wile said pushing her away and walked off.

"Oh no one pushes me like zhat." She said as she pounced on him but Wile pushed her off and they got in a fight.

"Look pussycat, I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna happen. Xinini may be your boyfriend, and he may be a nice guy,

but it doesn't mean you can take advantage of him."

Wile said as he slapped her and she growled at him and pounced on him and they started rolling around and stopped with Penelope on top.

She was gonna end Wile when she saw someone through the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Xinini standing there with a shocked and sad look on his face.

"Xinini…I uh…" Penelope said. Wile pushed her off and walked over to him and held his hand out.

"Xinini…" Xinini backed away and ran off with tears in his eyes.

"Now look what you've done you dog!" Penelope yelled.

"What I've done? If you hadn't been so crazy and obsessive, then Xinini wouldn't be in such a conflict."

Penelope scoffed and went to find Xinini. "That pussycat…" Wile said as he went to search for Xinini.

**Xinini left crying and now Wile and Penelope will have to find him before they l****ose him. Who will find him first? Thank you to Staticy Fox Atra for this**

** idea. Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time. ****Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Xinini kept running from what he just saw. He just had to get out of there before he was caught in another conflict. He kept running until he was

out in the desert and he stopped to a cliff where he always goes in the night.

He just sat there still thinking about what to do when he felt rain coming down. He then thought back to times of playing in the rain

with Penelope and…with Wile.

Xinini and Penelope were out in the rain splashing each other with rain puddles and catching raindrops and normally thunder comes,

Penelope gets scared and they head inside and see which is the biggest of lightning they can find.

With Wile he would chase Xinini like he does with Roadrunner in the rain. One time when Xinini and Wile were in the rain,

Xinini caught a cold and Wile took care of him.

All the memories of Penelope and Wile were playing in his head especially the things that Penelope, Pepe, Sylvester, and Wile said.

_"Think differently of you."_

_"Trying to separate you."_

_ "She's obsessed…Try to bring you back."_

_ "Anything you choose, I'd support you with it."_

They kept playing in his head over and over again and he began to think back to the fight. He then came out of his deep space when he

felt something wrapped around him. It was Wile's jacket.

"You'll catch a cold." Wile said as Xinini turned to him.

"Yea I know like from before." Xinini said as Wile sat with him. After a few minutes of relaxing, Xinini broke the silence.

"Wile, there's something that I wanna ask. I've been told by my other friends that Penelope, she's just trying to get me to have

second thoughts on you and that she was trying to separate me from you. I wanted to believe that it

wasn't true, but from ways of how she was acting strange…Is she really doing that?" Wile stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Well to me, I think she really is. But it's like I said before Xinini, anything you choose, I'd support you with it. If you don't think she's really what

others think she is and you still want to be with her, then I'd be okay with it. But from her behavior it's just what I think."

"Is that why you and her had that fight?" Xinini asked as Wile nodded. Xinini sighed as he rested his head on Wile's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do?" He said to himself as he fell asleep. Just then rustling could be heard from a nearby bush and out of that bush came Penelope.

"You again." Wile growled.

"Well Wile. I should thank you for finding Xinini for me. But now your time here is over." Wile stood up and lied Xinini back down.

"Look pussycat, if you ask me, I don't think you'd really make a girlfriend for Xinini. Someone who's obsessive, crazy, and takes advantage of

things should not be with someone who's kind, gentle, and helpful."

"And who's going to stop me from being with him?"

"I am." Wile said Penelope laughed. "Vous m'arretez? You're hilarious. And besides you're the one who said that you'd go along with what Xinini decides."

"Xinini never decided because of your antics." Wile growled. "It's because of you that Xinini had these conflicts. You spread all these lies

knowing that Xinini would believe you. And I'm not gonna stand for it."

"Bring it then." Penelope said as she ran to Wile and punched his gut. Wile then slapped her and pushed her towards a mud puddle.

Penelope then growled as she unsheathed her claws and lunged at Wile scratching him.

Wile couldn't dodge her scratches and Penelope roundhouse kicked him and he was down. She walked up to him when…Wile swept her leg and pinned her down.

"Hey what's going on?" They heard a voice and saw that Xinini had awoken. "What're you guys…"

"Xinini, he attacked me. He pushed me towards a mud puddle and pinned me down. You have got to believe me Xinini. I know you can." Penelope said.

Xinini felt like running away again but couldn't.

He looked at both of them.

_"Anything you choose, I'd support you with it."_

"Wile, get off of Penelope." He said as Wile was a bit surprised but he got off of her. Xinini then walked up to Penelope and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh thanks so much Xinini." She said as Xinini smirked. "No probs." Xinini then walked her to the mud puddle she was in and threw her in it.

"Xinini why did you…?"

"Four words: 'Lamour est fini, pussycat.' Xinini said as Penelope gasped in shock. "It seems they were right about you. You are crazy and obsessive.

I mean I have seen crazy girls but you are just plain ridiculous. It's over Penelope, we're done." he walked over to Wile who fainted. "Are you okay Wile?"

"Yea a little bruised up but I'm fine." Wile said as Xinini wrapped Wile's arm around him.

"Come on I'll take ya home." He said as he walked Wile to Xinini's home. He then set Wile on his bed and pulled out a fist aid kit as he treated Wile's wounds.

"So you and Penelope…?" Wile asked.

"Over." Xinini said. "I broke up with her and also threw her in the mud puddle." He said as Wile chuckled. "I want to thank you Wile."

"For what?"

"For helping me make my own decisions. I mean cause before I always want to go with whatever other people would want me to think. Mainly cause well I really

couldn't say no to anybody. Whenever they ask me something, I just couldn't say no to them. But now because of the little experience I had, I now get to make my

own decisions whether it hurts them or not."

Wile smiled. "Glad to hear it." Wile then yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Xinini then tucked him in and kissed his forehead as he went

into bed with him and turned off the lamp.

"Night Wile. Love you." He whispered as he went to sleep.

**So there you have it. Xinini made his decision. If you think this story's worth continuing, let me know in the reviews. So thanks for reading the story, review on **

**what you think, and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since Xinini's breakup with Penelope and him and Wile have been dating each other since.

"So me and Wile have been doing what we've been wanting to do together." Xinini said as him, Pepe, and Sylvester were walking to Pizzarriba.

"So you could say that Wile's your 'boyfriend' now huh?" Sylvester joked.

"Oh stop it Sylvester. But yea I guess you could say that."

"Well just as long as you're away from that pussycat, everything will be fine between you and Wile." Pepe said. Over at the restaurant, Wile was

waiting outside when he saw Xinini.

"Hey Wile. I'm here. 8:00 like you said." Xinini said as he and Wile hugged.

"Glad you could make it. Ladies first?"

"Tch very funny Coyote." They got their table as Speedy came to them.

"Can I get you guys anything?" He asked.

"Just pepperoni pizza please. And uh on one half side, put some crushed red pepper. Xinini here really likes his spicy." Wile said as Speedy laughed.

"Coming right up." Speedy sped away and came back with the pizza. "And uh here's some milk just in case you know too spicy."

"Hehe. Thanks Wile for all this."

"Anything for you man." Wile said as he picked up a slice and put it close to Xinini's mouth as Xinini opened and Wile fed him.

After they finished their pizza, Wile sets $40 and they walk off to a cliff and watch the sunset as Kairi Theme (KHII) played.

"Best date of my life." Xinini said. "Suck on that pussycat."

"Yea I'm glad you liked it." Wile then pulls out a necklace with a star made with seashells on it.

"Here, I want you to have this." He said as he wraps it around Xinini's neck. "It's a necklace I made when I was a kid."

"Wow you actually made something that's not an invention to try and catch Roadrunner." Xinini said as Wile chuckled. "It's amazing Wile thanks."

"No problem."

"I have something for you too. Close your eyes." Wile closed his eyes wondering what was coming. He then felt lips touching his own and realized

Xinini was kissing him. Xinini then pulled away only to be pulled back

by Wile as the kiss was deeper. They then pulled back for air.

"Best kiss of my life." Wile said.

"Best kiss of your life so far." Xinini said as they kissed again.

**Review on what you think and I'll see you guys next time. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"L'amour est fini, pussycat…you are crazy and obsessive…it's over…we're done…"_

She opened her eyes to find a strange dark place. She looked around to find nothing until she looked in front of her and saw the fox that she loved so much.

That she always lived with. Xinini. He was just staring blankly at her not smiling or anything.

"Hey Xinini." She said to him but he didn't respond. He turned his back from her and walked away. "Xinini wait!" She ran to try and catch up to him but couldn't.

It's like she wasn't any closer, just farther from him. He then disappeared from her as she stopped running.

"Why? Why Xinini. You and I were meant for each other. But that stupid coyote had to get in way." Tears came out of her eyes as she was seething with rage.

_"If you stand in the way of our relationship, you'll regret it…I will make you mine Xinini…"_

"Yes I will Xinini." She said with a smirk. "You were, still, and will always be mine."

Penelope woke from her dream with a smile as she looked towards a picture of her, Xinini, and Wile. She took the picture and the Wile part and ate it.

"Like I said coyote. If you stand in the way, you'll regret it."

* * *

Wile was in the kitchen making dinner while Xinini relaxed in the living room reading.

"Hey babe, dinner's ready." He said as Xinini and him went to the dining room.

"Oy vey." Xinini said as he closed his book.

"What?" Wile asked.

"Apparently in the end Detective Peter solves the mystery of who he is and concludes that he was never a detective at all. He was just a young man who wanted to be

one but had no one to show him the ropes. Which is a reason why he never solved people's mysteries."

"Wow."

"I know right." Xinini looks at the food Wile made. "Wow. You actually made this?"

"Well I did use some of your recipes you never used."

"Oh yea I actually wondered why." They both sat down.

"Xinini, why don't you bless for us?" Wile asked as he held his hand out and Xinini took it.

"Sure. Dear father, we thank you for the preparation of this food and for the nutrition we will have in our bodies as we partake in the food.

We also thank you for us being together and we pray that it will stay this way till' the end of time no matter what the cost. We pray in your son's name. Amen."

"Wow that was amazing." Wile said.

"Yea. My father used to teach me to do stuff like this and I figured why not say something like that for you and I." Xinini said as he kissed Wile's cheek and they both

ate their dinner.

**Review on what you think but do not flame, and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

"And Wile accidentally hit Goliath, so me and him had to ride and it was intense. I'm just glad we survived." Xinini said talking to Bugs.

"Hehehe. You know the same thing happened to me and Daffy and check out this picture." Bugs says as he pulls out his picture of him and Daffy on Goliath. Bugs had

an excited look, while Daffy had a very scared look that said "Mother."

"Wow." Xinini said.

"I know. So where is Wile?" Bugs asked.

"He's just using the bathroom. Still sick from the ride."

"Ah." Bugs then heard Daffy shouting to him and saw him next to a big rollercoaster. "Oh great here we go again. Well I better get going. See you around." Bugs said

as he left. After a few minutes Wile came back, still sick.

"You okay, babe?" Xinini asked.

"Not really. Let's agree (gags) to never do Goliath again." Wile said.

"Agreed." Xinini carried Wile to a bench and lied him down. "You rest here while I get us some ice cream."

"Sea salt please." Wile said as he drifted off to sleep. Xinini went to the ice cream shop and paid two sea salt ice creams when he heard rustling from a nearby bush.

"Hello?" He asked. "Who's there?" He walked over to the bush only to be hit hard and knocked unconscious as he dropped the ice cream and was dragged away. After

a few hours, Wile woke up and noticed Xinini wasn't around.

"Xinini?" He called out. "Xinini hon, where are you?" He ran over to the ice cream shop and was bumped by the worker. "Oh sorry."

"Oh no it's fine." The worker said.

"Um hey have you seen a fox about my height. His name's Xinini and I'm his…friend." Wile said.

"The fox? Well I just saw him being taken away." He said as Wile gave a shocked expression. "He was just walking with ice cream in his hand and someone or

something knocked him out and took him away."

"Oh no." Wile said upset that he should've just went with Xinini. "Where did he go?" He asked as the worker pointed in the direction of where Xinini was taken and Wile thanked him and went in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xinini woke up from his unconsciousness to find himself handcuffed to his bed. He heard a noise and saw a strange figure walking to him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He asked demandingly.

"You mean you don't know." The figure said with a familiar girl's voice.

"No. That voice…it can't be."

"It is Xinini." The voice said revealing to be Penelope Pussycat. "I once said that I will make you mine. And I still will without that pathetic coyote in the way." She said

as she stroked Xinini's chest.

"You won't get away with this. Wile will come, and you'll be sorry." Xinini hissed.

"Heh, we shall see." Penelope said as she left the room.

**What will happen now that Penelope caught Xinini? We shall see in the next chapter.**

** Review on what you think and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Xinini! Where are you?" Wile said as he was still running searching for Xinini. He then bumped into Sylvester and Pepe.

"Oh it's you guys. I need your help."

"What is wrong Wile." Pepe asked.

"And where's Xinini?" Sylvester asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was taken but I don't know who took him." Sylvester and Pepe looked at each other as they might have had an idea of who took

Xinini.

"I think we might know just the person."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xinini was still trying to break free of the handcuffs.

"Oh Xinini, why must you fight our love?" Penelope asked walking back to the room.

"I told you before Penelope we are over. I broke up with you." Penelope chuckled as she stroked Xinini's chest.

"Oh Xinini, I know you still like me." She said with a smirk.

"You're crazy woman!" Xinini spat until then he felt her lips on his. He struggled to get her off but couldn't as she kept kissing him and stroking his fur.

"Don't even try to deny it, Xinini. Admit that you love me and this will all be over and I will set you free."

"You knock me out and handcuff me to my bed just to get me to tell you some stupid thing?! Well forget it! When I get out of this, you'll regret it."

"And how?" Penelope asked as she snickered and was about to kiss Xinini again when…

"Stop right there pussycat!" Someone said as they busted open the door to reveal Wile, Sylvester, and Pepe. "Stay away from my fox!" Penelope then grabbed a knife

and pointed it at Xinini's neck.

"Or what?" She asked. "You can't do anything. Make any sudden move, and the fox gets it."

"Guys, please…" Xinini said. Wile's anger then got the best of him as he ran for Penelope right before she could strike Xinini and pounced on her as they had an all out

fight. Penelope kept scratching Wile to a point where he was weakening.

"Xinini is mine Coyote! I told you, you would regret standing in the way of our relationship. And now you will."

"NO!" Xinini yelled. Pepe and Sylvester then went and untied him as Xinini saw the knife that Penelope had dropped and he had no choice. "Penelope, I'm sorry, but

you must be stopped." He picked up the knife and ran to Penelope and Wile.

"Farewell, Coyote." Penelope said as she went for the final blow and Wile prepared for what was coming but…he never got it. He opened his eyes and saw Penelope

with wide eyes as her arms went down along with her body and that's when he saw the knife in her back. He then looked to Xinini who had shock on his face for what

he did.

"Xinini, you…" Wile said. Tears came from Xinini's eyes as he backed away.

'I…I killed her.' He thought. 'I…I…' Xinini then ran from the scene as the cops came in.

"Alright, where is she." One of them said as he saw Penelope's lifeless body on Wile. They took her away as Wile, Pepe, and Sylvester chilled outside for a bit.

"Hey uh is this fox yours?" The cop said showing Xinini who was crying because his eyes were red.

"Yes." Wile said as Xinini walked to him and hugged him. "It's alright Xinini. I know you didn't really want to kill her because you don't kill, but…well at least she won't

bother you again."

"Yea…she wouldn't…because I killed her." Xinini said through breaths.

"Well you wanted to protect Wile, didn't you?" Pepe asked.

"If so, then you pretty much did what you had to do. I mean it seemed like there was no other option, Xinini." Sylvester explained. "If you love someone, then you

would do whatever it takes to protect them, wouldn't you?"

"Yea, I would. I love Wile, so I would do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if it meant that I had to kill her." Xinini said.

"See there you go. It's how love can be Xinini." Pepe said as he and Sylvester joined in for a group hug.

'Just how love can be.' Xinini said as he smiled.

* * *

Months have passed since what happened and everything was how it would be. Xinini was now with his love Wile now that Penelope was out of the picture and he

now lives with Wile peacefully just like how he wanted.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home." Wile said.

"Hey babe." Xinini said as they kissed.

"Hi daddy." Said their new kid Millie.

"Hey Millie." Wile said as he picked her up and spun her. "You behaved with your mother?"

"Yes daddy." She said.

"Alright. Go on now." Wile said as Millie went off to her room and Wile and Xinini sat on the couch while Kairi Theme (KHII) came in the background.

"So Wile, I uh hope you don't mind, but Pepe and Sylvester wanted to go on a hangout with me tomorrow. Is that okay?" Xinini asked.

"Of course sweetheart. You don't have to ask. Just go on ahead. But just be back by 10 ok?" Wile said as Xinini chuckled.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Carry me?" He asked as Wile picked him up bridal style to their room and tucked him into bed as he climbed in as well and kissed

him goodnight.

"Love you Xinini."

"Love you too Wile." He said as they held each other closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that is True Love. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. If so, please favorite/follow. Also don't forget to review on what you thought of the story and as **

**always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
